Drown In You
by Sarah Victoria Cullen
Summary: Normally I'd let Karma do the work that I don't have time for, but it seems to me that Karma has decided to mess around with me for awhile. Great. Hopefully I can get out of this mess alive. Rated to be safe. Told in 100 word snippets.
1. Entering Hell

**An interesting idea that I got from reading a few of my favorite stories. The idea is writing this in 100 word snippets. I thought I'd give not only myself a challenge but the rest of you guys one as well. Call it a test of patience. Both sides will be tested with this crazy thought.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This wasn't supposed to happen. Not in all the years I've been alive had I ever thought that I would wind up being thrown into a game that I considered to be one of my favorites. Hell, the fact that my best friend wound up coming along with me was something I hadn't thought would come about. Both thoughts were incredibly scary. At least to me anyway.

Running down a burning street, I couldn't help but think that maybe it wasn't such a hot idea to want to be tossed in the middle of a zombie horror game. Stupid me.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Words: 100**


	2. Weird

**I think I should mention that I don't own Resident Evil. I do own my own characters and whatever plot gets thrown into the mix. Pretty sure I'm going somewhere with this.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This is weird.

No seriously, this whole damn situation is just odd. If I can find my friend then everything will be fine—no, no, it will still be weird. Mainly because I have no idea where I can go that won't have those things swarming all over the blasted place. Hell, I don't even have a weapon. I think that should be first on the agenda then I'll go find my friend. Yeah that sounds like a good plan.

I start to run again, this time in the direction of the police station. I heard someone call out. Weird.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Words: 100**


	3. Help Wanted

**-cackles- I'm loving this. Keep in mind dears I did mention the whole 100 words thing. It's all deliberate on my part and no I won't change it. Wouldn't be exactly fair when I did warn you all that I was going to do this in the beginning chapter. Thought I'd do a recap…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Running around a corner into a secluded alley, I tried to find the source of the screams. Why? Well because I happen to have some experience with these kinds of horrific situations—don't ask it's not really all that important at the moment. What is important is finding not only my family but anyone else who might've survived this stupid zombie infestation. Although the likely hood of that is quite low. Or at least from what I remember of the games.

"Oh man," I gasp as I find the source...dead. "This is definitely not my day. I need some help."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Yes, I have this whole thing based within the second game. I don't really remember all that much from the second game...so if there are some things that aren't quite right. I do apologize. But then again, this is from the perspective of just the OC so naturally, she won't really be around the other characters all _that_ much save one. And I won't even mention who it is. -grins- Why? Because you'll all most likely get it wrong. -cackles darkly-**


	4. Getting Nowhere

**Hope you're all enjoying things. I am. It's a load of fun.**

 **ooOoo**

"Okay," I sigh. "So if this person is dead, why do I get the feeling that I'm getting nowhere here?"

Kneeling down by the body, I notice that there weren't any bite marks upon the body. So it hadn't been bitten by those things. Yet, how did this person die? Rolling the body over I realize...yup, that's a knife sticking out of its chest. Wonderful. Now there's the possibility of dealing with looters.

Great.

As if I didn't have anything else to worry about. My head snapped up as I heard a crash as if someone had broken through one of the upstairs windows.

 **ooOoo**

 **Hopefully, I can get a lot more chapters up and ready to be posted. I do have some days off so I'll probably get some stuff done.**


	5. Getting Worse

**100 word snippets is a bit difficult, but I'm having fun challenging myself. I know it'll probably drive you all mad. Good.**

 **ooOoo**

This seriously was not good. Not sure what I was going to do if I managed to survive getting out of this building without getting injured. There was a big chance that I would get hurt before this whole thing was over with. Maybe I'll be able to find some other survivors. Hell, it'd be interesting if I wound up fighting along side either Leon or Claire. That would real interesting.

I sigh. "I really don't have time for this."

Stand up, I draw out the knife from my waist, heading up towards where I heard the crash come from.

 **ooOoo**

 **-cackles- This must be killing all of you. Is it wrong of me to be happy about that? Perhaps, but ask me if I care. The answer will probably not surprise you.**


	6. Shattered Glass

**Ready for more? I know that I am.**

 **ooOoo**

Glass shards littered the floor, but there was nothing to show that something had broken inside. Of course, that didn't mean a damn thing. If there's broken glass all over the floor then obviously something had either come inside or someone outside broke the window. However, I didn't hear anything outside.

I heaved another sigh—seem to be doing that a lot lately. "Which means something is already inside. Great."

My eyes narrowed as I took a look around the room for any clues as to what might be impeding my own survival. And it didn't take long to find it.

 **ooOoo**

 **I like the cliff-hangers that I can throw in. -runs away from angry mob-**


	7. All dogs go to hell

**-cackles darkly- That's all I need to say.**

 **ooOoo**

Peachy.

I always did enjoying being cornered by an animal that's infected with a virus that could basically wipe out the entirely world if it got loosed upon it. Guess it'll be up to me to help out and make sure that something like that doesn't happen. Of course, I knew that it wouldn't. Didn't mean that I was going to sit idly by and allow more people to die because of what those bastards will wind up doing.

Um…I'll have to think about this later. I've got a dog that needs to take a little trip down to hell.

 **ooOoo**

 **-** **runs away from another mad mob- CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME LIVE!?**


	8. Doesn't take much

**-** **still running- I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY**

 **ooOoo**

Doesn't take much to take down one of those stupid zombie dogs. Well, it shouldn't've at any rate, but then again I had only fought those creatures in a game. A game that I happen to be in. Fantastic. Always did enjoy being pinned down by a slobbering piece of death.

I did manage to keep it away by wrapping a hand around it's throat. Although, that left me with very little choice but to try stabbing it in the head. That thought didn't take much to take root and I happily shoved the sharp end into it's cranium. Perfect.

 **ooOoo**

 **-hiding behind a rock- Maybe I should hide underneath the blasted thing?**


	9. A Way Out

**-** **peeking out from rock-** **anyone there?**

 **ooOoo**

"Well, that's done," I mutter. "Now I just need to find a way out of this building without drawing unnecessary attention to myself."

Yeah, that's not going to happen.

The dead are everywhere and that's the problem with this whole situation. Ugh, I need to just stop thinking about this and get my ass in gear. I do not feel like having to fight an entire horde of these suckers. Sure, I can do it. I've done it before…a long time ago, but I am just little bit rusty with it.

Glancing at the window, I've found the way out.

 **ooOoo**

 **-** **hides under another rock- Yes, I am hiding.**


	10. Surprise, Surprise

**-Listening for mob- I think it's safe for now.**

 **ooOoo**

Jumping out of that window was not really the brightest idea that I'd ever had as I had landed wrong. Sure, I broke my leg, but that's not what I was worried about as when I propped myself up I found about two dozen zombies shuffling around where I was now lying. I think we can all see where this going…yup, I am in a bit of trouble here as I can't quite get up yet.

"Shit," I hissed, waiting for my leg to heal. Why was it taking so damn long.

A gun shot ringing out had me jumping.

 **ooOoo**

 **-curled into a ball- I'm writing and hiding…**


	11. Shocker

**-makes a run for it- IT'S ALL GOOD!**

 **ooOoo**

Okay…I'm not entirely sure how to feel about this. Shocked would be a good word to describe how I feel at the moment since the person who had basically just saved me from a stupid move was Claire Redfield. Oh how utterly delightful. Wonder how I am going to handle this.

"Thanks…" Guess that's how I'm going to handle it.

"Are you all right?" she asked, coming up to kneel next to me. "Oh, shit! You're leg."

I blinked. "Um…it's all right." And it will be as soon as it heals up.

"You're not bit are you?" she inquires suddenly.

 **ooOoo**

 **-ducks flying objects- I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!**


	12. Not Much Better

**-Dodges a few knives- Jesus! Just read it…I'm not gonna leave you all hanging here. I'm not that evil. Oh, I can be, but I am trying to be careful about not finishing my stories. And I do plan on finishing them!**

 **ooOoo**

I shook my head. "Not that I'm aware of," I pause. "And if one of those things did bite me I'm pretty sure I'd know."

Claire visibly relaxed. "That's good. How'd you do this to your leg anyway?" she asked, examining it carefully. The damn thing was taking its jolly old sweet time in healing. Maybe if I ate that would speed thing up a bit.

I roll my eyes, pointing up.

She looked to where I had pointed. "You jumped out of a third story window?!"

I was that high? Wonderful.

I shrug. "Apparently I did. Big mistake."

"Oh."

 **ooOoo**

 **-Grins- This should be interesting.**


	13. Hello Raccoon

**-shrugs- Hey, we all know that I don't own Resident Evil, so I'm pretty sure I don't need to really tell anymore.**

 **ooOoo**

"Why did you do that?" she asked, looking around to make sure that nothing else was going to come over. Hell, I hadn't realized that she had taken cared of those other zombies that had been milling about. "I'm surprised you didn't break your neck."

I shrug. I wasn't. I knew that there was a good chance that I would probably land wrong. After all, I had leapt out of that window without making sure that I wasn't going to seriously or stupidly injure myself in the process. I normally do that. Then again this wasn't normal circumstance. Hello Raccoon!

 **ooOoo**

 **-sighs- Pretty sure people are going to be confused. -ducks rotten fruit- Sheesh! Gimme a break here people!**


	14. A Need to Heal

**This challenge is a bit…challenging. I think I've stated that before. Either way, I am enjoying this. Hopefully, everyone else out there is too. I can only hope.**

 **ooOoo**

I wince as I try standing up. Yeah, I definitely need to get some food into me for this thing to heal properly. And that isn't going to be easy because from what I could see, there had been a lot of looting going on earlier. Wonderful.

"Maybe you should stay down for a bit," Claire suggested, watching me with concern.

Oh, brother.

I shook my head. "Nope. The longer we stay here the more likely we'll draw attention to ourselves. We need to keep moving. Maybe find something to eat."

"Eat?"

I nod. "Yeah, to help my leg heal."

 **ooOoo**

 **-grins- I rather like it. A lot. Even if no one else does.**


	15. A Walk In Hell

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and pretty much the plot. I don't own anything pertaining to Resident Evil. Yes, it sucks that I even had to say that, but whatever. Enjoy!**

 **ooOoo**

Claire helped me as we walked down the street. In a way, it was kind of like how my life always has been—a regular walk in hell. Not that it was altogether bad. At least none of those things decided to pull a whole ambush thing as we traveled. Didn't mean we weren't keeping an eye out for them.

"So, what you're saying is, if you eat you'll heal?" Claire inquired innocently.

Poor girl. I did feel a bit badly for her being caught in this whole mess.

"Yup."

"How's that work?"

I shrug. "Sorry, that's a secret. Later."

 **ooOoo**

 **I can't believe that I'm even doing this challenge, when I know that people are getting ready to lynch me. Oh well.**


	16. Trouble

**-dodges bullets- Resident Evil ain't mine!**

 **ooOoo**

"That's just weird," Claire commented as I chewed on some jerky. I could feel my leg healing a bit faster than it had been. And I could understand how Claire could be confused by how this helped.

I shrug. "True. But I don't exactly have a say in how my body functions."

"Maybe."

I raise a brow at her, going to say something when growls started coming from all over the place. Uh-oh. Something tells me that trouble had wanted to wait until I was better to spring this up. Wonderful. Hopefully I can be of help without showing off.

 **ooOoo**

 **-runs like hell from another angry mob-**


	17. Bullets Fly

**-runs away- I ain't doing another disclaimer…we all know what's mine and what isn't! So what's the point?**

 **ooOoo**

Didn't take more than a minute for bullets to start flying at the dogs that were trying to rip into us. Claire had a spare gun that she gave to me as soon as we had found a place that had at least some food. So I was able to help without having to break out some interesting moves that would make her even more curious.

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" Claire asked as I had taken out four with just three bullets.

Oh boy.

"Lots of practice," I reply, taking aim at another one.

"Or good luck."

 **ooOoo**

 **-giggles like mad- Can't get me down! I am working hard on making this as interesting as possible. If I fail at that…then I am sorry.**


	18. No Luck

**-Does a random dance- The sugar is kicking in.**

 **ooOoo**

I just had to blink at her. "I don't have luck."

Okay, so I might be lying just a little bit, but the last time I checked there really wasn't luck in a zombie apocalypse. No, no, no I've got that wrong. Usually survival is all about common sense, street smarts, good aim and a little luck. However, when it came to me personally, I didn't exactly have that last little bit. Pity, there were times when I could've used it.

Claire shook her head. "No, no, I say you do. No many people would survive jumping out a window."

 **ooOoo**

 **FUN!**


	19. Burned Alive

**-clears throat- Don't worry, we'll find out our OC's name here soon. Yes, I know she hasn't been introduced yet, but give it time. I am having fun keeping her name in the dark.**

 **ooOoo**

"What is that smell?" Claire asked, disgust coloring her voice. Poor girl looked quite pale and I really didn't want to tell her what it was that she scented. It'd only make her sick. Then again, I never did learn when to keep my mouth shut.

"Burnt flesh," I reply, keeping my tone even. "And not infected either."

"How can you tell?"

There's a question I'd like to avoid answering. "Experience. Sort of."

Yeah, like I was gonna tell the entire truth. Sorry, not going to happen. I've spent too many years avoiding such a thing. Maybe I still can.

 **ooOoo**

 **-Grins- C'mon people R &R. Follow. Favorite. I'm not trying to be pushy, but I normally don't go around asking for anyone to do this, but sometimes I think people need a little bit of a push. And I might be a bit of an idiot.**


	20. A Name is A Name

**Hm…I'm not entirely sure about this bit. Oh, well.**

 **ooOoo**

There was a moment where we were walking down the street that Claire had turned to look at me before she closed her mouth, shook her head and started walking some more. I knew that she wanted to ask me something and I'm well aware of what that question happened to be too.

I smirked. "Let me guess. You wanna know my name."

Claire nodded. "Yeah. I am a little curious."

So is everyone else that I've ever run into.

"Kelsey Hallowell," I reply. "Please no jokes."

Claire gave me a weird look. "Um…I wasn't planning on making a joke."

 **ooOoo**

 **-Grins- C'mon…I planned on letting you all know the name of my OC.**


	21. Take It All

**Okay, I need to point out once again that each chapter is going to only be 100 words long. That's the challenge that I set up for myself. I would appreciate it if people would stop asking me to make the chapters for this story longer. I know that many of you would like that, but the challenge that I set up for myself is deliberate. I'm glad that people out there are enjoying it, but please respect what I am trying to do as I respect all of you out there. Thank you.**

 **ooOoo**

Well, that's the first that someone didn't feel the infinite need to make some damn wisecrack about my last name. Sure, it wasn't my real one but no one here needed to know that. Yes, I guarded my last name like a freaking fort. I just put the remainder of that thought out of my mind as we continued on. And that's how we found ourselves in the alley past where that burned body had been lying.

"You know the worst part?" I asked.

Claire looked at me. "What?"

I shook my head. "That whole place had been picked clean."

 **ooOoo**

 **-Grins- Another successful piece. Or at least I think so. LOL**


	22. Confusion

**I own nothing but my own character and wherever this story is going. Other than that…nope, not mine.**

 **ooOoo**

Claire shot me a confused look. It wouldn't be the first time I had said something that someone else wouldn't be able to really follow. Made me feel a little bit badly for making people not understand my line of thought. Hell sometimes I had a hard time following my own thinking.

"What do you mean?" she inquired.

I shook my head. "I'm not even sure what I mean."

Pretty sure I was talking about the corpse. Usually when someone is killed and burned there's at least something left on it for identification purposes; this one did not have any.

 **ooOoo**

 **Not sure what this was supposed to be, but whatever. My fingers have a mind of their own. Unfortunately.**


	23. And We Run

**Disclaimer: Again, Resident Evil is not mine. 'nough said.**

 **ooOoo**

I would've tried to explain myself if possible, but hearing a crashing sound not too far away had the two of us running. We weren't entirely sure what it was that had made it, but Claire and I weren't willing to hang around to find out. It could've been a survivor, but most who make sounds like that usually say something or cry out. Nothing happened after the crash so it was pretty certain that it hadn't been made by a living person.

"I really wish I had a better gun," I huffed, running along side Claire as we fled.

 **ooOoo**

 **I know I should've said this a long time ago, but I'm only gonna update this story about once a day. Why? Because it seems like a good thing to do. I may update it more if I feel so inclined to do so. Please don't kill me for making this decision.**


	24. Keep On Going

**At this rate, I'll have this whole entire story done before this chapter is ever posted. -grins- Oh, yes, I am pure evil.**

 **ooOoo**

We kept on going until we got to where a gasoline truck blocked off the rest of the street. Wonderful. There were a few other cars that were on fire and I swear I could this truck blowing us up. So with that thought, I took a few yard steps back to make doubly damn sure that I didn't get fired…and I pulled Claire with me.

Of course, we didn't get very far as we hard the sounds of moans behind us. And looking—yup, there we go zombies. Absolutely fan-damn-tastic. Just what I wanted to deal with right now.

 **ooOoo**

 **Aaaaand there we go.**

 **Words: 100 per the challenge.**

 **Done: 10-29-2015**


	25. Big Blow Out

**-Cackles- Halloween is over, but I still feel the holiday spirit. I had worked on it.**

 **ooOoo**

There was a good chance that there wasn't any damn explosives around this area…at least I hadn't seen any. It'd be real nice. I could use them to get rid of this little problem. Then again, I'm not entirely sure if it would as it could probably wind up blowing Claire and me up. Of course, I didn't have to worry about it as the gasoline truck blew up all on its own and yes, the two of us were blown up.

No, we weren't killed.

I found myself being tossed through a damn window. Yes, that really fucking hurt.

 **ooOoo**

 **This should be really good. I rather do enjoy writing this story. Drabble as it is. I love this challenge as well. ^-^ As deliberate as it is.**


	26. Hit the floor

**-Giggles like crazy- That is all I have to say.**

 **ooOoo**

It's been a long time since I had last gotten glass shoved into my spine. Now there's quite a few shards piercing my flesh and it took all I had not to scream out at the sudden feel of them. Yes, I have been injured many times before, but this was still something that hadn't happened in a lot of years. So the second I hit the floor I knew that it was going to be bad. The minute I smelled all the blood…yeah, that's good confirmation.

"Fuck," I whispered in pain. "I am really going to feel that later."

 **ooOoo**

 **-sighs- This should be good. Wait, I think I've said that already. Oh well, I do that sometimes.**


	27. Pour it out

**Hello all, welcome back!**

 **ooOoo**

Yes, it did hurt—I was right about that. And it was actually healing. Didn't mean that I wasn't bleeding because I happened to be and by the groans looks like I'm going to be having some company here soon. Lovely and me without my camera. I could really take some pictures and post them all over the internet. Oh, that's right…it's not working and no one would believe this shit anyway. Hell, I don't even have a camera so that's a moot point.

Now, how am I to get out of this mess?

Honestly, I don't have any clue.

 **ooOoo**

 **-shakes head- I have nothing to say to the end of this. We shall all dance now. -dances-**

 **Finished: 11/2/2015**


	28. Rolling Along

**I wanna thank A.J Scarlet for being a loyal fan of mine. ^-^ She makes me smile. -cackles-**

 **ooOoo**

"Kelsey?"

I blink. "I'm in here," I pause as I try to move. "I think."

I was in a bit of pain right now so I'm not entirely sure if getting up is a good idea. No, it is a good one. There's a good chance of zombies coming in after my happy ass since I was bleeding all over the fucking floor. Wow is my filter off tonight. I don't really give a damn at the moment. I am in some pain here.

After a few moments of silence, I felt someone next to me. I almost rolled over.

 **ooOoo**

 **-Grins- I have no idea what I should say now. Probably nothing. LOL**

 **Finished: 11/2/2015**


	29. Hello Blondie

**I think it's pretty good. Or at least I think it is.**

 **ooOoo**

It's official…the world has ended and as I've been thrown into the world of Resident Evil things couldn't get much worse. Interestingly enough, they didn't get worse—it'd only get a little bit better. In some manner of speaking. I knew that I would get to meet some other characters. But I never really thought that I'd get to meet this guy. I should've known better. Hopefully, I don't get a crush on this man because that would be horrible.

More than that…my sister's best friend would kill me if that wound up happening.

I sat up, "Hello there blondie."

 **ooOoo**

 **Gee, wonder who we've met now? Anyone care to take a guess, you may do so. Hell, a lot of you may already know.**


	30. A new face

**I'm hoping to have more chapters written up before the end of the year and with a little luck I'll have maybe half the story finished. Hope you all can take the wait.**

 **ooOoo**

I can't believe that I've got Leon S. Kennedy standing right there in front of me, or more like kneeling right down next to me. To be perfectly honest, I am completely unsure of how to deal with this—actually, I know how I want to deal with it, but fan-girling is not something that I feel like doing at the moment. I need to get myself up.

"Do I know you?" he asks, looking at me for a moment.

I shake my head. "Nope, but could ya give me a hand up?"

He nodded. "Yeah, give me your hand."

 **ooOoo**

 **Yeah, yeah, you all should've known that I would bring him into the picture. After all, he is one of the main characters for this little ditty.**


	31. Another Introduction

**I have nothing to say. Please read and enjoy.**

 **ooOoo**

"What's your name?" Leon asks after helping me up, letting me lean on him as my body hadn't even started to heal yet.

I grimace as I try to ignore the pain. "Kelsey Hallowell," I answer quietly. "Please, no jokes."

"About what?"

I roll my eyes. "Never mind. What about you?"

He looked at me. "Yeah?"

He can't be that ignorant. "You're name, blondie, you name." Sure, I know who he is, but that doesn't mean I'm going to make that little revelation at the moment. Last thing I need is to be questioned on that.

"Leon S. Kennedy."

Duh.

 **ooOoo**

 **-grins- Ello folks. Hope you're all enjoying this story.**

 **Finished: 11/16/2015**


	32. Awkward

**All in all, I think things are going along rather well. Pretty sure people are ticked off at me since I'm not extending the chapters at all, but I did warn everyone that they would only be 100 words long. That's what makes it a challenge.**

 **ooOoo**

I gotta say that some part of this whole event was a little awkward. I'm not entirely sure why, but it was. I mean, I had met Claire Redfield and that wasn't a problem whatsoever. Now that I meet Leon Kennedy, I'm sure why, but I just felt…well as I've said…awkward. Maybe because it was that he's male.

Right, that makes a whole lot of sense.

Not really.

Shaking my head, I kept leaning myself against Leon's side, mainly because if I didn't there was a pretty good chance that I would fall over and I'm not fond of that.

 **ooOoo**

 **This whole challenge is in it's word…a challenge. But I do love trying to do this.**

 **Finished: 11/16/2015**


	33. Can't say the same

**A/N: I only own my OC and the plot of this story. I own nothing else as much as I would love to own Resident Evil, I doubt anyone is willing to give it up to me. That is all.**

 **00O00**

Lord this was annoying. I don't mind leaning against a drop-dead gorgeous guy, but I would like it to be when I haven't been almost knocked out. Of course, now I'm not entirely sure what I should say to the man. Probably say that's nice to meet him, but I can't say that.

"You all right?" I ask feeling stupid to do so.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replies, grunting a little as I unconsciously shifted a little more of my weight to him.

"Unfortunately," I sigh, wincing at the pain. "I can't exactly say the same thing."

Leon smirked, "Yeah."

 **00O00**

 **Word count: 100**

 **Finished: 12/1/2015**


	34. Cold

**Needless to say, I'm enjoying this story very much.**

 **00O00**

I'm not sure what the hell to do in situations like this. I mean, here I am leaning against this man for support and instead of feeling all tingly like any normal would. I felt a little cold. Then again, that's probably because I wasn't wearing the right clothes for this kind of cold ass weather. Sure, anywhere else it'd be warm, but right now it's freezing even with most of the city on fire.

"Are you all right?" Leon asks, making sure that I stayed next to him.

I shrug. "I'm fine. Or at least I will be. Maybe."

 **00O00**

 **I'm hoping to have a lot more for you guys soon. Things have been pretty crazy lately.**


	35. In short

**A challenge is a challenge. I rather enjoy challenging myself. I'll continue to do so since it's so much fun.**

 **00O00**

I always did enjoy sitting down in the middle of an abandoned, flame-filled street. Yeah, I'm lying out my ass here. I honestly did not enjoy this whatsoever. However, I had no choice since Leon was a little iffy about going inside any of the buildings.

Don't blame him.

I am not at all thrilled with being inside either.

"Being outside isn't safe either, ya know."

Leon nods. "I know, but I cleared this out earlier. So we should be pretty good right now. Get some rest."

Yeah, that ain't gonna happen. "In short, we're still up shit creek. Right?"

 **00O00**

 **Word Count: 100.**


	36. Get it up

**A/N: I have nothing to say. Please enjoy!**

 **00O00**

Leon laughed. "Yeah, we are."

Nice to know. "Wonderful," I mutter, leaning against the wall that I was sitting by. "Gods, I hurt."

"You just got blown up," he states, giving me a look. I almost started laughing at his incredulous expression. It would be interesting to get in some humor without having to work for it. "I'm surprised you weren't killed."

I grin. "I'm not. This isn't the first time I've been exploded." Oh, Gods, that sounded perverted. I really need to get my head examined after I get out of here. I just gotta get up first. Great.

 **00O00**

 **Word Count: 100**


	37. Sudden exposure

**A/N: this is a challenge. I'm hoping that some of you people are at least enjoying this. If not, I'm happy that people are at least reading this thing. Makes me feel very good.**

 **00O00**

Ever have the feeling of being exposed? Yeah, I've got that right now. Like someone is watching and I don't like it. Not one damn bit. Of course, I'm not sure what to make of it and getting up to finding out what might be giving me that feeling wasn't exactly on my to-do list. Getting up however, was on that list.

"Are you all right?"

I glance up at Leon, grinning a little. "Oh, I'm fine. I think I'm going to get up here in a minute."

He looks at me skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Except being exposed.

 **00O00**

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Finished: 12/13/2015**

 **Please follow or favorite this story, or even me if you'd like. I normally don't ask as I don't enjoy doing that, but what the hell. I'm feeling like being annoying.**


	38. Moving along

**A/N: Hi guys. I haven't left and I probably never will. Okay, so we all know that I don't own Resident Evil, so I won't bother with that bullshit. Enjoy the drabble shortness.**

 **00O00**

With a little help, I did get back up on my feet. That was a good thing. Now we can get moving along to getting out of this piece of hell so we can get to another area of hell.

Again, I found my arm draped across the back of his shoulders. Nice. If I were a fan-girl I think I would've started drooling at this whole situation I found myself in. Happily—yes, he's attractive I'll admit—I'm not a fan-girl. My sister's best friend would've kicked my ass if I drooled.

"Right," he grunts. "Let's get moving. Okay?"

 **00O00**

 **A/N: I almost forgot where I was going with this drabble. Happily, I remembered where I was at so it's all good now. -hums happily-**

 **Word count: 100**

 **Finished: 1/7/2016**


	39. Pick it up

**A/N: I own nothing but my character Kelsey and a few plot twists. I'm only borrowing the other characters as it would be pretty boring if Kelsey was on her own with only the undead to keep her company.**

 **00O00**

I nod. "Yeah, we need to pick up the pace if we're to get out of here." How though is a question that I am unsure will ever be answered. I mean, sure I know how this whole thing is supposed to go, but so far everything is different.

Leon grunts a little as we move. "Didn't think you were heavy."

I'm not sure if I should be offended or not. "No one ever does. I work out." _So to speak._

"Hey, is that ammo?" Leon asks as he looks down.

I blink. "Yeah. Might wanna pick it up, Leon."

 **00O00**

 **Words: 100**

 **A/N: So far no followers, but at least I got a favorite, a few reviews and people are reading it. I'm thankful for that. There's going to be quite a few updates coming up as I wanna get this story further along. Hope you all are enjoying the craziness.**


	40. Where are we

**A/N: the creators at CAPCOM are brilliant in my opinion for creating the resident evil games. My hat is off to them and the makers of the books, comics and loads of other things that deal with this franchise. They are all wonderful for allowing us to see what they are capable of. If that makes any sense.**

 **00O00**

After getting the ammo and moving further through the city streets I couldn't help getting the feeling that we were lost. I mean, as far as I knew Leon hadn't really been part of this place for very long. However, I knew better than to ask. At first. I was still confused about where we were at.

 _I don't remember this place from the game,_ I thought with an inward shudder.

Unfortunately, Leon noticed. "Are you all right?"

That question was starting to bother me a little. So, I asked one of my own. "Um, where in hell are we?"

 **00O00**

 **Words: 100**

 **A/N: a challenge is a challenge.**


	41. Unnecessary

**Taxes the mind doesn't it? Drives people nuts to have to read a story that has chapters 100 words each. Well, I find it to be really fun to do this. Yes, I am evil.**

 **00O00**

Leon had taken a look around, muttering something under his breath before finally telling me that he wasn't sure. He hadn't come through this area before he ran into me. Nice. Just what I didn't need to hear at this particular moment in time.

"Maybe we should ask for directions?" I inquire with a totally innocent face. I wasn't serious. "Who knows maybe one of those undead still are able to talk?"

"Are you serious?" he asks, looking at me like I had lost it.

I grin. "Sure. What do you think?"

He shakes his head at me. "Personally? Unnecessary."

 **00O00**

 **Words: 100**

 **I have nothing to say at the moment. LOL**


	42. It starts again

**Can't help it, but I am enjoying this story. Yes, I'm the one that's writing it. However, I can enjoy my own works. It's a rare thing.**

 **00O00**

Well that wasn't very helpful, but whatever. I wasn't about to say or do anything since I was still leaning against the man's body. I must say that it wasn't fair of me to not be attracted to the man. Of course, I was a little attracted to him. I do have a functioning pair of eyes. I've also got hormones.

"You still with me?"

I blink. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm still here."

I'll never figure out where we are, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view. Or that's what I thought until I heard growling. Fuck me.

 **00O00**

 **Words: 100**

 **A/N: These chapter titles just come to as I go along. Hopefully, I don't repeat the same ones. LOL**


	43. Dogs, dogs everywhere

**A/N: Thank you to those that read or reviewed. Oh, and A.J log in next time so that I can actually respond to you woman! It ain't easy when you do it as a guest review! Anyway, onto the story.**

 **00O00**

This just had to be a bloody ass nightmare. It's not fair to be perfectly honest to see a whole freaking pack of Cerberus standing around licking their chops as they surround us. I mean, if I wanted to feel like I was hunted I could've stayed home and killed someone in wolf form. However, since I'm not there this is just not cool.

We looked in all directions to see nothing but dogs and that's just nuts. It's like a damned ocean of undead mutts running around. Really disturbing.

Hell, I almost started singing 'dogs, dogs, everywhere'. I didn't.

 **00O00**

 **Words: 100**

 **A/N: Anyone else wanna try this challenge? Nah, I'm not giving it up, I just wanna see how many people would be able to do it without going crazy. So far, I'm keeping my sanity.**


	44. Tear it up

**A/N: Haven't decided how long this story will be. Then again, since every chapter is only 100 words long chances are pretty high that it's going to be rather lengthy. YAY!**

 **00O00**

Been awhile since I have been in a good fight, so it came as no surprise that I was able to tear through these things without too much trouble. Of course, it was a little impressive that I could do that while my wounds were still trying to heal themselves.

I did have to make sure though that Leon didn't get in the way of my attacks. Then again, I had to make sure that I didn't accidentally get shot since I'm pretty sure he wasn't fully concentrating. Don't blame him since I was tearing these things up rather well.

 **00O00**

 **Words: 100**

 **Huh. Nice bit of action. Not descriptive, but gimme a break. It's not always easy with 100 words a chapter. I'll work it in somewhere.**


	45. Neck breaks

**-hums- It's such a lovely day where I live. So that means I'll be able to get some more writing done. Goody. Wonder how many chapters I can get done before work. Who knows I may update a whole lot of 'em if I feel generous enough.**

 **00O00**

Dodging another dog, I grabbed one by the neck, slamming it into the ground and breaking said neck to make doubly damn sure it wouldn't get back up. Course, I really wish I had come gasoline and matches to make doubly damn sure it stayed down. Oh, well, can't have everything.

Turning to look over my shoulder, I could see Leon still shooting. He wasn't having any trouble with the few that came after him. Yeah, all those lovely delights were after my happy ass. I'm not really thrilled with that, but whatever. Just have to break more necks then.

 **00O00**

 **Words: 100**

 **A/N: -cackles madly- now I know how to bring more action into the mix. Figuring out chapter titles though…that gets a little dicey. Oh, think I found another one for the next chapter. YAY for me.**


	46. Major Pain

**A/N: -singing nothing in particular- Hello again, my dears. I have nothing important to say so onto the chapter. LOL**

 **00O00**

Wow. These things are a major pain in the ass. I know how when this world was just a game that they were annoying, but being here now to deal with them. Oh, it's so much worse than annoying. It's irritating.

That irritation intensified when one of them managed to get a decent bite into my arm. Now, I'm pissed. It's one thing to try taking a bite out of me, it's another to actually have it happen. So now, I have to figure out how to keep Leon from seeing this bite.

 _What a major pain in the ass._

 **00O00**

 **Word count: 100.**

 **A/N: Curious. Let's see what happens next. -hums-**


	47. Not bad

**A/N: I'm not using any prompts for this story and that's just amazing. Also a little sad. I wouldn't mind using any…if I could just find one. LOL**

 **00O00**

"You okay?"

Oh, boy. There's a loaded question if I ever heard one. I'm not sure how to respond to it either without getting mildly annoyed. So, I think it'd be best that I just nod.

"Kelsey?"

I look up and nod, keeping my sleeve down to cover the healing bite. "Oh yeah, I'm just peachy."

Leon just looked at me. "Why do I feel like you're lying?"

Maybe because I am. "Okay, I'm in a little pain."

"Where are you hurt?" he asks, kneeling down to check. "Is it bad?"

I shake my head. "Nope. It's not that bad."

 **00O00**

 **Word Count: 100**

 **-grins widely- I do enjoy it very much that people are even bothering to read this story. If anyone reviews, follows or favorites anything than I am even more thankful and love you all very much for that too. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter.**


	48. reveal

**A/N: Because things can't always stay in the shadows. Wouldn't be much of a story if I kept it all in the dark.**

 **00O00**

I tried to keep my arm covered, but that didn't last long as he took hold of said arm, pulled back the sleeve and saw what I had been trying to hide. The quick inhale of breath told me that Leon did not like what he was seeing. Well join the club, dude.

"It's fine."

His eyes snap up to mine. "Are you nuts? From what I've seen this can turn you into one of them."

I shake my head. "Yeah, for normal people. I'm not normal. Not at all."

"What do you mean?"

I inhale deeply. "I'm immune, Leon."

 **00O00**

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Oh, I wonder how our dear Leon will react to this piece of startling information. -cackles darkly- Only I have the answer to that question.**


	49. reactions

**A/N: I don't believe I have anything to say at this period of time. Maybe later I will.**

 **Word Count: 100**

 **00O00**

Gotta say, seeing Leon's eyes pop out of his head like that was rather humorous. Any other time I would be laughing my ever loving head off, but right now. I don't exactly see that happening. Well, I think inwardly I was snickering like a goon.

"You're what?" he gasps. I don't blame him for having a hard time believing what I just sprouted out.

I try not to grin. "Immune. I didn't stutter, ya know."

Leon shakes his head. "That's just…hard to believe. How is that possible?"

I shrug. "Beats the hell out of me." I lied. Shoot me.

 **00O00**

 **A/N: Hello there all. Hope you're all enjoying yourselves. I know that I happen to be.**


	50. Bites the dust

**A/N: I only own my OC Kelsey and the little plot twists of this story. Anyway, onto the chaos.**

 **Word Count: 100**

 **00O00**

Welp, another one just bit the dust. Wonder how many of these damned things there are running around the city? Then again, I honestly don't feel like knowing the answer to that particular question. Probably find out soon enough at the rate at which its going. I mean, there's lots of dead things running around.

"I really can't figure out how you're immune?"

I send Leon a scathing look. "It's not difficult to comprehend ya know. There's many different reasons why I could be immune."

"Care to name one?"

Not really. "Look, can we just get through this first?"

"Fine."

 **00O00**

 **Again, I have nothing to say. Oh, it's not too bothersome. I normally do have something to talk about but at the moment I do not.**


	51. Careful Binds

**A/N: It's hard to find things to say when I'm this far ahead in the writing. LOL**

 **Word Count: 100**

 **00O00**

Wasn't all that difficult to get out of the horde that had surrounded us—the dogs didn't count in this instance—and unfortunately, I knew that once this was over that I'd have to answer questions. Great. Just what I wanted to do. Gods, I _hate_ answering questions! I'm just like my sister in that regard.

Hell, I'm just like her best friend too.

I shook my head, still concentrating on the last few stragglers that were looming about. I'd worry about Leon and the questions later on. I need to be careful about how much I bind myself now.

 **00O00**

 **A/N: Hm. Wonder if she'll answer those possible questions? There's a good question and she just might not. I gotta have some fun.**


	52. Hello People

**A/N: Everything is going all well and good. It would be nice to get some feedback though on how this whole thing is going for people. It's necessary for me to know how I'm doing with this little snippet story.**

 **00O00**

"So you gonna tell me about this whole immunity thing?" I get asked after a few moments. "I'm finding this just a little difficult to find possible."

Inward sigh. "What's to tell?"

"How are you?"

A question that I was not at all fond of being asked. It was of no concern to anyone on how I was able to not turn into one of those things. It's not like my blood could be used to create a cure. That ship had sailed way too many years ago. It wasn't likely to come back what so ever. Good thing too.

 **00O00**

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Posting: 2/25/2016**


	53. Evasive Answers

**A/N: I guess I should say once again that I do not own Resident Evil in any way, shape or form—having the games don't count—and I only own the OC's within the story. As well as the plot. HA! I do tip my hat off towards the creators of the games. They are the masters.**

 **I do thank everyone who bothered to read, review or favor. Brings a smile to my face. Honestly, it really does. Makes me wanna keep on writing. And I shall do so until I die. Maybe even afterward if I can swing it. LOL**

 **Word Count: 100**

 **00O00**

I blink rapidly a few times. "Honestly? You don't wanna know."

"I wouldn't've asked otherwise," Leon states stubbornly. Yup, he's not gonna budge on this. Shit.

"True," I sigh deeply. "However, the answer to that question is not one that is readily given."

"Why?"

My eyes narrow. "Simple: you wouldn't believe it."

"After this," Leon looks around. "I doubt there's much I won't believe."

Really? I find that a little difficult to swallow.

"Perhaps," I mutter after a few moments of silence. "But I'm still not telling you."

Leon shakes his head. "Care to tell me why?"

I grin. "Nope."

 **00O00**

 **A/N: Well, I've made it into the 50's. Not surprising since each chapter is only 100 words long, but hey, I haven't given up on this story. Believe it or not out of all the drabble/snippet stories that I've written this is the longest running one so far. I'm rather excited and proud of that fact.**


	54. I refuse

**A/N: Welcome to another small installment. Hopefully, there will be a lot more chapters coming out as I struggle to work on this and other stories.**

 **Word Count: 100**

 **00O00**

I completely refuse to reveal anything about my person to anyone in this world. Why? I didn't need it coming back to bite me in the ass. Nor do I feel like being judged. It's happened before and I do not like it whatsoever.

"Are you certain that you don't wish to tell me anything?" Leon tries again. "I can't exactly trust that you won't turn into one of those things."

"Hm."

Good point. Still not enough to convince me to tell anything.

"Still nothing?"

I just stare. "What do you think?"

Leon sighs. "I think you're stubborn."

"You're right."

 **00O00**

 **A/N: I have nothing to say at the moment. Please, feel the relief of not having to deal with my endless chatter. LOL**


	55. On the road again

**A/N: I know, I know, frustrations are running high on all of my lovely readers, but all in all…I'm having a blast. -Giggle-**

 **~O~**

Knowing that answers were needed, I did manage to convince Leon to keep on moving. That staying in one spot was not a good idea since we weren't sure where we were in the city at the moment.

Honestly, I did feel badly that I couldn't answer any of Leon's questions, but truly how I'm immune is a story that I don't enjoy revisiting. In my mind, it's a tale that should not be told.

Hell, it isn't something that humans should even be aware of—mainly because it'll cause a whole lot of trouble that I really don't need.

 **00O00**

 **A/N: Ya know, it might help to get a few prompts that way I can keep this thing going. LOL**


	56. Trust Me

**A/N: I love knowing that there are people out there enjoying this story. Makes me so happy.**

 **o~O~o**

I know it's a lot to ask of one person, but I needed Leon to trust me without having to answer any further questions. Of course, the chances of that happening were greatly slim. However, I wasn't the least bothered.

"Will I ever get an answer?" he asked as we continued.

I pause for a moment. "Perhaps, but for now you'll just have to trust me."

"Kinda hard to do when I'm not sure I can," he says after a moment of silence.

I shrug. "I know it's a lot to ask, but honestly, I have to trust you too."

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: will they trust each other? Perhaps. Although, I might be a bit of a ball buster.**


	57. Running Around

**A/N: I love writing whilst watching Comedy specials. Somehow, it helps me with my writing or if I happen to get writers block.**

 **o~O~o**

Needless to say, we did a lot of running around the various street, killing a lot of zombies along the way. Of course, Leon made sure that I was always in sight. A sure sign that he didn't trust me.

I was perfectly fine with that.

I understood it all too well and wasn't angry with him in the least. Hell I wouldn't trust me either.

"We're going in circles," Leon says after we passed the same lamppost a third time.

I nod. "Apparently. That or almost every street is the same."

"So what do we do?"

"Keep running around."

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: yeah, like that's what I'm going to do for who knows how long. LOL**

 **Word Count: 100**


	58. Lost

**A/N: -Giggles- I'm tired. That's all. Anyway, I like to tip my hat off to the creators of the whole Resident Evil series. You guys are the bomb!**

 **o~O~0**

Looking around the area, I couldn't help the feeling that we were lost. Stupid I know, but that feeling was there. I hated it. I mean, I know that I'm a werewolf, but I wasn't born in this city. Not to mention it smelled like death so that wasn't helping me out any either.

Running ahead a little, I didn't see a stone, slipped and fell backwards. I would've caught myself but Leon did that for me.

I couldn't stop myself from blushing.

"I think we're lost," he says after helping me up.

I nod sadly. "Yes, I think so."

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: -grins- Oops, she tripped. LOL. I wonder what will happen next. Anyway, in case anyone's interested I am taking requests for fics. Just thought I'd point that out. -giggles-**

 **Word Count: 100**


	59. Found

**A/N: and right now I have nothing to say. Why? Because I'm tired. Have a good day everybody.**

 **o~O~o**

Strangely enough, we did manage to find our way out of the maze of streets that all looked the same. And during that time I had managed to hurt my ankle from that fall. Yup, I wound up getting a piggyback ride from the Rookie cop. I rather enjoyed myself believe it or not. Had to stop myself from giggling hysterically the whole time.

I mean, I've got this really gorgeous guy gripping my thighs to keep me from falling off his back. Who wouldn't be a hysterical mess.

"Found you!" a voice calls ahead.

I look up. "Claire! Hi."

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: nope, nothing. I got nothing. LOL**

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Finished: 3/8/2016**


	60. Reunited

**A/N: Hiya there dears. I'm still here and I'm not planning on going anywhere.**

 **We all know by now that I do not own anything of Resident Evil and that is a shame in total. However, I do acknowledge and thank those that created the entire franchise.**

 **Word Count: 100 (I'm shocked that I'm still able to make each chapter 100 words. It's not easy to do.)**

 **o~O~o**

I can't seem to figure out what upset me more: the fact that Claire had finally found me or that she _had_ in deed found me with someone else. Yes, I know how wrong that sounds but ya know what, my mind is not even in the same universe right now. Neither is my body, but that is not the point.

"Hiya, Claire!" I sound way too cheerful.

"My, God, Kelsey!" she exclaims. "Are you all right?"

I find it incredibly funny on how she's not even acknowledging Leon. Kind of a slap in the face really.

I nod. "Yup."

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: I do hope you're enjoying this. All of you. And I do thank you all once again for anyone who's bothered to read, review, follow or favorite. Means a lot to me. It really does.**


	61. Flimsy Explanations

**A/N: Well, I'm back guys. Oh and please, when you all leave reviews kindly don't just leave ones telling me to hurry up with updates, or anything along those lines. I love that you guys enjoy this story, but for crying out loud it's a bit pushy. And I don't consider those things reviews.**

 **Word Count: 100.**

 **o~O~o**

"You're lying," she hisses once she sees the blood. I hadn't realized that I was bleeding. Damn. Oh, wait, yes I did. I just forgot.

I shrug slightly. "I usually do."

Claire glared at the two of us. "How did this happen?"

Inwardly I wince, trying to come up with some kind of flimsy explanation that wouldn't get me into further trouble. Unfortunately, I came up with nothing. And from the look on Leon's face I knew that he was having just as much trouble thinking of something.

"Well?"

Oh, she sounds very impatient. "Honestly, I have no idea." _Lies!_

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: Okay, I think I've said all that I needed to say. I do hope you've all enjoyed the story thus far. It's not going to be over for some time...at least that's the hope.**


	62. Terrible Liar

**A/N: This rather a long story...even if it is told in only 100 word chapters. I'm not entirely sure how many chapters there will be, but it should be a very interesting journey. Hopefully, I'll be able to continue updating on it-more on that later-and now please enjoy.**

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Prompt: none**

 **o~O~o**

Claire glared daggers at me. "You're a terrible liar, Kelsey."

Yes, I am, but I refuse to be the first to admit out loud. Actually, I'm not that bad of a liar. Well, usually. Only when I'm injured does my ability to fool suck. Sigh. I really to work on it.

I shrug again. "I try."

"Perhaps you should just tell me how you got injured?" Damn she was really pushy.

"I feel," I began. "Off a roof. Hurt like hell too."

Claire shook her head. "You really are a terrible liar, Kels."

"Then why are you asking?!" I hiss.

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: I know that updates are kinda spread apart here, but people are getting rather pushy and honestly, it's pissing me off to the point that I may put this story on the back burner until either later in the year or next year if it keeps up. It's not something that I wanna do.**


	63. Getting to the station

**A/N: I know that a lot of you out there are highly annoyed by this whole challenge that I'm doing, but it makes things very interesting.**

 **o~O~o**

Claire had given up finding out how I managed to get injured. Good idea as I wasn't in the mood to talk about anything. I just wanted us to get to the police station; find Sherry—I know she's there—and figure out how to get the hell out of here.

At some point, I did manage to heal up enough that I didn't need to lean on Leon anymore. Yay! Although, he still kept me within sight. Great.

"Where are we going?" Claire asks, as we hadn't discussed it.

I blink. "I figured we'd go to the police station."

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: I decided to be really nice and give everyone a few more chapters today. Yes, I am a generous soul.**

 **Word Count: 100**


	64. Welcoming Committee

**A/N: I do apologize if I seemed a little cranky and snappish in one of other author notes, but I hadn't been having the best week at the time. Being sick and all that so my patience had become rather thin with certain things. Anyway, I'm feeling better now so I should be in good spirits. Please look forward to more updates. I'm also working on my other stories and some other projects that haven't yet been posted.**

 **o~O~o**

Getting to the station wasn't necessarily easy, but I will say that I did have a lot of fun. Who knew that popping heads would be a great way to relieve tension? Actually, I did but that would be bragging.

Of course, once we got there, I would say that it was quiet and it was. A little too quiet if you ask me. I found out why a few moments later when the station doors burst open and quite a few zombies came out. Lovely.

I laugh. "Welp," I grin. "Looks like we've got the welcoming committee. Who's first?"

 **o~O~o**

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Prompt: None**

 **A/N: Yeah, I'm still here guys. I'm not planning on disappearing any time soon. So drop me a line to let me know how I'm doing.**


	65. Another Separation

**A/N: I had literally forgotten that most of you dear readers out there have phones and that sometimes you review from them. Yeah, major oversight on my part as one reviewer had very kindly pointed out to me. So yeah, I do feel like a right asshole. Anyway, if all you're able to leave are one word reviews then I perfectly understand.**

 **o~O~o**

 _How do I get myself into these situations?!_ I thought as I hid in the vents from the horde of zombies that were looking for me. It was weird, but since I was still recovering, I had to hide at times.

Kind of annoying that I wound up getting separated from both Claire and Leon. I'm not sure how it even happened, but I am very irritated to go through another separation. I can do this on my own it's not hard. At least it shouldn't be.

Sigh.

Guess I'm feeling a little separation anxiety. I really wish it wasn't.

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: Welp, I do hope that all of you are enjoying this story. I do have more planned. I'll be updating several chapters tomorrow - it's my birthday tomorrow so as a gift to myself I will be doing that - hope you all have a great day.**


	66. High Anxiety

**A/N: Ello again m' dears. I do hope that you're all enjoying this story. I tell ya it is difficult trying to maintain the 100 word limit that I set up for this story, but I am going along rather finely with it. I know that you guys find this to be a pain, but it is rather fun.**

 **o~O~o**

Being in the police station is… _interesting_ to say the least. So far I hadn't really run into anything. I do smell death all over the place so that's definitely not a good sign—so it means at some point in time I am going to run into something very unpleasant. Hopefully it's not that damn Ivan creature. That would suck.

Great, now my anxiety has just reached some all new levels of high. Wonderful. In all honesty, I do not need this right now.

At the same time, I hear some nice growling sounds. Lovely. I get to fight Hunters.

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: Happy Birthday to me! Yes, today is my birthday so I am celebrating it by updating. LOL**

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Posting Date: 4/14/2016**


	67. Stalking

**A/N: I did say that I would bring out multiple chapters for this story out today. I am not going to welch out on this. Hopefully I'll be able to post several most chapters of this story to you guys before the day is over.**

 **o~O~o**

Ever stalked a Hunter when you played the games? No. Let me tell you right now that that is not advisable. Unless you know what the fuck you are doing don't even try it.

Why? Because it's suicidal and stupid.

Am I doing that? Yes, matter of fact, I am.

Don't ask me why I am doing such a thing, but ya know what I don't remember this part of the game that I am now stuck in. Therefore, I have to find my own entertainment, no matter how insanely moronic it is.

Stalking Hunters…well, it's something to do here.

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: I love you guys btw! Thank you so much for all the support you've been giving this story. Means a lot to me FYI. Please everyone, have a very good day.**

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Posting Date: 4/14/2016**


	68. Dumb Moves

**A/N: I own nothing but the plot. Well, I own my OC's, but other than those two things, I own nothing else. Please enjoy.**

 **o~O~o**

Right. This was dumb.

I mean, really fucking dumb. I'm not sure why I decided to do this, but now that I have I wish I didn't. Next time I decide to make a dumb move I'd like for there to be someone with me to smack me upside the damn head. It would be an even better idea if that person were my older sister.

However, she's not here so I'll have to make due with making incredibly dumb moves. Not an idea that I'm particularly fond of, but ya know what…never mind. I just need to find them.

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: Yup, there's another reference to Kelsey's sister.**

 **Word Count: 100**


	69. Lost Again

**A/N: Like I've said, I own nothing but my OC. And some of the plot. Yes, there is a plot to this story, but ya gotta squint to see it. LOL**

 **o~O~o**

First off, I'd like to say that I'm not a complete idiot. But um…I'm lost and that's not at all a good thing. I mean, I had played the damn game many, many times in the past, but suddenly being tossed into it. Well…there's a lot of ground that the game didn't cover.

So guess what? Yup, that's right. I'm stuck in an area that wasn't in the fucking game. Nice. Always did enjoy getting completely lost with no idea of where I'm supposed to go. I can't even sniff my way out. Smells like death everywhere!

"This is nuts."

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: Wow. Almost there. Almost to 100 chapters. No that's not how long the story will be. Not by a long shot. Anyway, you all know what to do.**


	70. Splendid

**A/N: I did manage to find a few prompts for this story. Yay for me!**

 **o~O~o**

Oh, fantastic.

I still have no idea where I'm going, but I must say that this place looks rather…impressive is the word I'm looking for I do believe. Some of this place is actually built with marble. Yeah, color me impressed.

Of course it would help if I could remember where I am supposed to go. It wasn't going to happen, but it would be nice is all I'm saying.

Then again, I don't mind being lost in grand places. It's only happened a few times, but you won't find me arguing with it.

Still. I need to get moving.

 **o~O~o**

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Prompt: Grand**

 **Finished: 4/10/2016**


	71. Gruesome

**A/N: I swear, I am trying to keep updates on this thing as regular as possible. LOL. Anyway, I do thank everyone for staying with me in this drabble of mine.**

 **o~O~o**

Next time I decide to go some random direction, just shoot me. Or that's what I am going to have someone do because this is just…yuck! Rather disgusting.

I mean, I know that this is an outbreak of a virus that's turning people into zombies, but seeing the dead bodies of those who had taken the easy way out…very gruesome. I don't like it one bit.

Kinda want to knock a whole lot of sense in the next idiot that tries to take their own lives. I realize that I shouldn't take that decision, but ask me if I care.

 **o~O~o**

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Prompt: Macabre**

 **Finished: 4/10/2016**


	72. Showoff

**A/N: Honestly, I have nothing to say at the moment. LOL**

 **o~O~o**

I find it just a little bit weird that that I am basically showing off for nobody. I'm pulling moves and stunts whilst shooting zombies, hunters and the occasional licker that happens to pop out of nowhere.

I mean, if anyone were to see this they'd be looking at me as if I had lost my mind. However, since I am all by myself there isn't much to worry about. Although, I swear that at one zombie was looking at me as if I had lost my mind.

Really freaky when you think about it. And I thought about it.

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: I am rather impressed that I made it this far into the story without cracking. Hopefully, I can continue with that.**

 **Word Count: 100**


	73. Loud Sound

**A/N: -Grins- Again, I have nothing to say. LOL**

 **o~O~o**

The area of the police station that I had found myself in I don't remember from any of the games. It was a little freaky to be honest, not to mention extremely quiet. Which was good. It was best that no sounds were made as it attracts way too much attention. I don't need that.

Of course, walking around silently isn't exactly an easy job. Oh it would be if this place hadn't looked like a hurricane ripped right though the joint.

So tip-toeing was essential to moving around without making too many loud sounds. A good challenge to have.

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: at this point, I'm doubting any of this makes sense. lol The horror of writing when you're ill.**


	74. Useless

**A/N: As I've said, I own nothing but my OC's and the plot. Other than that, I do not own a damn thing.**

 **Word Count: 100**

 **o~O~o**

I blink, looking at this rather useless situation like it was a very bad movie. How in the hell was I supposed to get to the other side when the stairwell as gone? I hadn't even realized that I needed to get to the other end until I saw young Sherry Birkin running away from a small horde of zombies.

Wonderful.

I gotta be able to get over there and help the poor girl.

Pouting for just a moment I decide to leap over the gap. Or that's what I tried. I found myself on the floor.

"That was useless."

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: Have a great day guys! XD**


	75. Lament

**A/N: I must say I am thrilled having so many people reading this story. Or that's what the Hits tell me. LOL ^_^ Anyway, I hope you all continue to stick with me as I continue on with this delightful piece of fiction.**

 **o~O~o**

Somehow I managed to get to the other side of the gap, but instead of going on ahead, I decided to just wait. Or that's what I wanted to do. However, I figured that doing so out in the open would not be a good idea.

Yeah, so I hid myself in the vents. Maybe not a good idea, but ya never know. I might wind up seeing Leon or Claire at some point. I mean, I know that I need to get to Sherry, but a moments rest is not a bad thing.

Gives me plenty of thinking time.

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: another successful piece written. LOL**

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Finished: 4/15/2016**


	76. Journey

**A/N: I thank all those that have taken a interest in this story. ^_^ Makes me so happy to see that people actually enjoy my writings.**

 **o~O~o**

Never thought that getting to where I wanted to get to would be another journey through hell. Looks like I was just proven drastically wrong. I rather hate that, but what can I do?

Aside from getting severely pissed off? Nothing.

"This is nuts," I groan, picking myself up as I had slipped in some blood. Lovely.

"Ick," I cringe. "Couldn't this place be a little cleaner?"

I've never complained before, but I think right now, it's allowed. This is just…disgusting. How many people died trying to get to the exit?

Better not think about it. That's a different journey.

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: -grins- yes I know it's been a few days since I had last updated, but I'm working on another project for a different genre. (Yeah, I am a glutton for punishment on that front). Anyway, here you all go and I'll either post another chapter up either later on tonight or tomorrow.**

 **Word Count: 100**


	77. Resource

**A/N: hey guys. I thought I'd give you all a heads up and announce that I'm back. But I'm not fully back yet. Right now I'm only going to be focusing on just one story. This one until it's done and then I'll be updating the others as well. Sucks for me to do that I know, but I figured I could at least get the ball rolling and get this done a lot faster than the others. Not to mention, most of the other stories are pretty damn long and require some thought - not that this one doesn't - anyway, please enjoy.**

 **oOo**

There are many resourceful things lying around if you happen to be looking. Sure, there may not be anything useful or that you think is useless, but never judge from a first glance. Trust me. I had been able to make plenty of weapons from items I had just found lying around on the ground.

I mean you can use a two by four and a bunch of broken glass. Hell, all you need is to find some glue and you've got yourself a weapon. Get some nails added to it also.

Yup. I've got resources man. I use 'em.

 **oOo**

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Yup, nothing has changed in the way of length when it comes to this story and that's just how it's going to remain. -grins- besides, I do enjoy driving people nuts. It's a hobby.**


	78. admiration

**-sigh- it's a pain, but every now and then I've gotta post a disclaimer. So I own nothing that any of you recognize within this story. Everything else is mine. There. That oughta keep the legals off my back. Anyway, welcome back and let's us get onto the bit.**

 **oOo**

I must say, for a bunch of dead people they really are persistent. In a way, I do admire that. Actually, that's not true. That admiration is mostly served for the Hunters that were lurking around almost every corner now.

OH, and let's not forget the Lickers.

Yeah, I can do without those bastards. They are really annoying since they don't give up easily. I can admire that too.

But honestly, I wish those things would take a hike.

Then again, I haven't seen one in a bit so everything should be good. Yeah, but my luck doesn't run well.

 **oOo**

 **Word Count: 100**

 **A/N: Now I realize that a lot of people out there will read this and think me bonkers. However I would like to point out that whenever I played one of the games I really did admire how persistent some of the creatures were. That hasn't gone down any at all no matter how many times I play.**


	79. Delude

**A/N: I did say that I was back for this story didn't I? Yup, I am. As of right now I am going to be focusing on this story (as I said before) and possibly one other Darkest Bite. I feel that I can do both of these at the same time whilst making sure that I keep working on the other stories that aren't being updated as of yet. I hate to do that to people, but really, I need to focus on one or two stories to update (while working on the others) than struggling to do all of them at the same time. Yeah, that's a lot of work for someone who has a job outside of this site that can be quite exhausting. Anyway, that's what I wanted to let you all know. Let's get to the story shall we?**

* * *

 **oOo**

Welp, I'm an idiot for even trying to fool myself into believing that things would be easy. Or that I wouldn't run into anymore fun people! Yeah, grade me as a class A moron.

Hell, I just had to make a quip about not having run into any Lickers and _boom!_ The fuckers just start pouring in from absolutely nowhere. Pretty sure I've had talks like this with my own family where we weren't supposed to be idiots about these things.

Huh. Apparently, I need to go back to those meetings since I've just made things a lot worse. Again.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Word Count: 100**

 **So far, I am rather happy that people are still reading this story. (A little surprised too since the chapters are only 100 words each). I am also honored that people took an interest in this tale of mine. Anyway, I've got more to work on. See you all in the next portion.**


	80. Conflict

**A/N: Again, I am very surprised by the interest people have taken in this drabble fic of mine. Wow. The response is just amazing and I am very thrilled that people are reading or what have you. To be honest, I do not know how long this thing will be... -grins- this should be really interesting. Hopefully I can keep this up a good deal. LOL.**

* * *

 **oOo**

I need to really learn when to keep my damn mouth shut because as I've found out repeatedly, the world loves screwing with me. This right here, is proof of that.

Completely unfair in my opinion.

I had to jump when the damned thing came at me all of a sudden, trying to spear me with its tongue.

Yes, and the thoughts that accompanied that sentence really had me wanting to roll around laughing. However, I could do that right now. I had to focus on this Licker.

 _Click, click, click._

Oh, I'm sorry. Four Lickers.

Damn. This is annoying.

* * *

 **Word Count: 100**

 **A/N: Yes, it certainly is annoying. I wonder how Kels is going to get out of this one. -Grins- You're gonna have to wait to find out.**


	81. Condemn

**A/N: Welp, again, I have to swear that I don't own Resident Evil. I think by now the whole world knows that I don't own the damn thing. (Pity. -cries-) However, I do own my OC's and whatever plot that isn't recognizable from any of the media - the games. Anyway, I do hope you're all enjoying this so far. I'm rather impressed - still - that I haven't gone back to redo it. It's something that I've done lots of times to other stories, and yet with this one, I'm very happy with it. Anyway, please do continue reading.**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

It's official, I've been sentenced to hell and no one ever thought to tell me! I mean, being sucked into a game is bad enough, but really?! Did I _have_ to go through all of this nonsense?

Apparently so.

I mean, I doubt that I'd really have too bad of a time fighting four Lickers all at one time, but this is ridiculous. I'm not interested in dealing with these guys, but if I don't then there's a good chance that Leon or Claire will have to. Not fond of that at all.

"Damned," I mutter dryly. "Either way. Great."

* * *

 **A/N: Wonder what's going to happen next. -giggles- (I already know.)**


	82. Charm

**A/N: I thank you all very much for reading this story. Means so much to me. ^_^ Anyway, that's all I have to say for now. Enjoy!**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

 **o~O~o**

I couldn't really help it. I've always had this fascination with anything that was as different as I. My sister wouldn't be too bothered since she had the same problem—and a bigger one if I must say.

So as I fought off the Lickers, I found myself trying to understand them. Yes, they had been created solely for the purposes of killing. Yet, that couldn't be all there was to these creatures.

Of course, I could be wrong. That does happen from time to time.

Oh, well, I'll get over it eventually.

Anyway, onto more important, less fascinating things.

* * *

 **A/N: I do hope you're all enjoying this drabble. I know that I am writing it. I tell you, writing 100 words each chapter is quite a challenge. I know there are times when I have some trouble, but so far I am doing rather well.**


	83. Investigate

**A/N: -Hums- I really do not have anything to say at the moment. Strange I know, but for some reason I feel just comfortable enough not to ramble into needless chatter. -barks a laugh- YEAH RIGHT! -smiles- I humbly thank everyone who has taken an interest in this story. I know, I know, I'm thanking people a lot, but I do have a right to do that.**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

 **o~O~o**

Hearing screams coming from where I assume the sewer system is located prompted my curiosity. I was intrigued that I needed to go there since I was well aware of the fact that there was an underground lab beneath the city.

Sigh.

Guess where I'm going this time? Yup. I'm going to head down into the sewers since I'm pretty sure that Sherry is down there as well as Leon and Claire so I've gotta get a move on. Hopefully, I won't have to worry about anything following me. Course, when have I ever been that lucky? Don't answer that.

 **o~O~o**

* * *

 **That's a very good question. When has she been lucky? Only I know the answer to that. -cackles-**


	84. Zany

**A/N: Wow. This story has gotten 4001 hits. I am really freaking shocked! And happily surprised. I am glad that people are taking the time to look at, read, review or even favorite this tale of mine. I am honored. Truly, I am. Anyway, please enjoy this next bit.**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

 **~O~**

This was crazy. Nothing about this whole adventure made any sense—well, getting sucked into a video game shouldn't make sense—Oi, nothing is coming out right. Oh well. Now where to go from here…ah, there's the sewer entrance.

Funny. I thought that it would be a little bit harder to find…oh, well. As long as I can get into the labs without too much happening everything should be good.

Then again, this is me and like my sister, nothing ever comes easy. Not to mention it's nuts on how I am wishing that it were. This is completely bats.

 **~O~**

* * *

 **A/N: -nods- yes, this is complete bats. And things are not even done. Hell we aren't even to the halfway point. (I think. LOL)**


	85. Yell

**Disclaimer: Honestly, I only own my OC's and the plot that no one recognizes. Other than that Capcom owns everything else. There, I did another disclaimer...can't say I'm shirking that responsibility (don't get used to it!) Anyway, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **~O~**

I do believe I missed the part where I screamed every time I turned around in the sewers. Or at least was surprised. I should've known that things would be different after being sucked into the game. Not sure why this surprised me, but it did.

And now, almost every time I turn a corner there's a reason for me to raise my voice. Well, mostly because of the spiders. I hate spiders and these fuckers are huge!

Fully body shudder and I just wanna slit my own throat since these guys seem to be a lot bigger. Just lovely.

 **~O~**

* * *

 **A/N: -shudders- I'm with Kelsey...I fucking hate spiders!**

 **Word Count: 100**


	86. Witticism

**A/N: I know I am late with this update, but in all honesty, I had forgotten to do it. XD Yes, it happens. I was busy working on the other stuff that I had forgotten to update this particular story. Anyway, I should be right back on schedule with this one, so there shouldn't be any problems.**

 **Anywho, I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed or is just reading this little delight. Makes me very happy.**

* * *

 **~O~**

"Okay, can you guys please just die already?!" I snarl, shooting one off the wall and almost shuddering again when it flipped back onto it's legs. Fuck, I hate these things. "Or just flop back onto your feet. Yeah, that works too."

I know, I'm being a smart-ass, but I think under these circumstances I have every right to be a little sarcastic. I mean, I'm all by myself here. Give me a break.

"Listen, I have things to do," I mutter as I shoot it a few more times. "And hanging around with you isn't one of them."

Funny.

 **~O~**

* * *

 **A/N: Huh? Looks like Kelsey is having some trouble and as usual is being sarcastic. ^_^ I'm very much the same way.**

 **Word Count: 100**


	87. Treachery

**Well, here I am again folks, with another chapter for this drabble of mine. -Grins- yes, I am updating on the weekend. I usually do anyway, but whatever. Anyway, I do hope that people are enjoying this story. I'm still not sure how long it's going to be, but it should be pretty long. I'm also working on another drabble since I enjoy this so much. Now that that's over with, I hope you all have a nice day.**

* * *

 **o~O~o**

I'm not sure why, but I felt a little betrayed at the moment.

Honestly, I have no idea why I had that feeling—just that I did and I wasn't happy with it either. I really do hope that I am imagining things. However, my instincts were telling me otherwise. Unlike most times, I listened a lot more closely to what they were telling me.

Now all I have to do is find out who betrayed. Then again, in a sense, I know exactly how it is that betrays. I mean, I did play the game after all.

"This sucks."

 **o~O~o**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm probably going to be posting several updates for this story on the 4th of this month. Consider it a present for all of you out there on this holiday here in America. ^_^**

 **Word Count: 100**


	88. Stubborn

**Ello again, m' dears, I have decided to be very kind and give you all another chapter today. Yeah, I am generous, well, when I wanna be anyway. So I hope you all continue to read. -hums a happy tune-**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

 **o~O~o**

"You're stubborn," I muttered darkly as once again I was threatened by the Ivan. Lovely. This guy I can happily do without.

Although, I do prefer fighting this guy over dealing with those spiders. I really do hate those things…I'd be a lot happier if I didn't have to.

Of course, I didn't get the chance to grumble anymore as the Ivan attacked. Strange, it seemed more like it wanted to capture my happy ass than killing me. Wonderful. I'm not going without a fight here that's for damn sure.

Yeah, I'm equally as stubborn. And proud of it too!

 **o~O~o**

* * *

 **-Grins- Yes, yes, she is stubborn. Hell, so am I. I must be to continue with this challenge and driving everyone crazy. LOL**


	89. Persuade

**A/N: the next went down for me yesterday, so unfortunately, I wasn't able to update this thing like I wanted. No matter though, I shall do those updates today as an apology! I do wanna say Happy Belated July 4th to all the Americans out there (myself included). Now onto the show and I hope you all have a fantastic day.**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

 **o~O~o**

At some point in time I am going to learn how to convince these creatures to leave me the hell alone. Then again, the only way that I'd actually be able to do that is by creating 'em and that is not going to happen. So I am going to have to do it the hard way—with bullets.

One problem: I'm out of bullets.

Yeah…that's definitely not good. Next time I decide to run from an Ivan I need to make sure that I don't use up all my ammo.

Or influence the persistent bastard to leave me alone.

 **o~O~o**

* * *

 **Well, I know for a fact that persuasion isn't going to work on an Ivan. I mean, during Darkside Chronicles I basically was talking to the bastard the whole damn time and did you think he'd leave me alone? Nope. Bastard just kept trying to kill me. Utterly delightful.**


	90. Merchandise

**Anyway, I'm throwing this out here now, but I do know that after this story is done (whenever that is) I'll be doing a sequel to it that'll probably deal with the events on Rockford Island and so on. Like I said 'probably'. I haven't completely decided yet, but I figured I would just throw that out there in case anyone wants to vote on the idea. ^_^**

* * *

 **o~O~o**

"Hey, hands off the merchandise!" I yell, knocking the Ivan back as I manage to get out of its grasp. Yeah, I am not at all thrilled with being in close quarters with this fucker. I really do need to figure out how to get it to leave me alone.

I did a back flip to get some distance. "This," I gesture to myself, "is not for sale!"

I do realize that I am being a sarcastic bitch towards something that I doubt can understand, but this is what I do. Something I had picked up from my sister. Joy!

 **o~O~o**

* * *

 **-blinks- -giggles- Yup, I actually did say that when I fought this guy in both Umbrella Chronicles and Darkside Chronicles. One of the funniest moments I've had playing the game.**


	91. Bolt

**I just love posting multiple chapters up in one day. Or rather, I know that many readers love it, but don't get used to it. This will rarely ever happen. Trust me.**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

 **o~O~o**

I needed to get out of here and fast, so with that delightful bit of thought, I bolted the hell right out of the sewers. I had to get out before I wound up with sewage covering my form. That was something that I was not fond of whatsoever. Hell, there was a chance that I wouldn't get the smell out, the last thing I needed was to be covered in it.

"Running through this stuff is as bad as walking," I growl, taking a corner sharply and almost fell.

I shuddered. "I don't wanna know what that had been."

 **o~O~o**

* * *

 **Wow...yeah, I wouldn't wanna know either. Oh and if anyone caught it, I forgot to put the word count in the last chapter. :P It happens sometimes. But trust me, it's 100 too.**


	92. Detest

**SIGH. Our heroine is still in the sewers. Probably will be for quite some time. I'm not sure how long it'll be till she gets to the lab - I'm doing this from memory - and at some point I'll probably just start doing some random stuff. Well, more random than I am right now. LOL**

* * *

 **o~O~o**

Rounding another corner within the sewers, I found myself shrieking at the top of my lungs as I almost ran into another fucking giant spider! Yuck! Gross!

Disgusting!

 _I really do despise these things,_ I thought, shooting it several times, ignoring the blood and whatever else was popping out of the thing. _Why do there have to be so freaking many?_

I realize that I'm whining, but I honestly do not care at the moment. I've got bigger things on my mind—like getting out of this freak fest of a sewer system. Sheesh, I don't remember all this hell.

 **o~O~o**

* * *

 **Yes, she is whining, but I would be too if I were in that position.**

 **Word Count: 100**


	93. Inclined

**-Hums- I have nothing to say at the moment, please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **o~O~o**

Oh, yay!

I think I just found the exit. Fantastic! Now I am more than likely going to get out of this hellhole in one piece. I am rather freaking thrilled; then again, I am more prone to running into things that I don't remember seeing in the game.

Yeah, I am not at all thrilled with that idea whatsoever.

Oh, well.

"Now, after this," I state, going up a ladder, "all I have to do is find the others and figure out what'll happen after beating the mutated William Birkin."

 _Damn, I almost forgot that he had to die._

 **o~O~o**

* * *

 **Well, maybe he doesn't. -Grins- Who knows, that might be something that I change.**

 **Word Count: 100**


	94. Baffle

**Originally, this chapter was going to be titled 'confusion' but I already have one with that, so I had to change it to something that basically meant the same thing. LOL. A thesaurus works wonders when it comes to figuring out chapter names. LOL XD**

* * *

 **o~O~o**

Um…okay, this is puzzling. I thought I was out of this place…looks like I'm wrong. Very wrong. Damn.

"Left or right?" I mutter, breathing a little relief that I managed to get away from the Ivan. Pretty sure he's still following me around, but it's whatever. It's just a little perplexing that that thing was after me at all. Ah, well, I'll worry about that later.

I flip a coin: heads – left; tails – right.

Guess which way I went? Left.

Guess what happened after that? I hit a dead end.

Wanna know the weird part? I don't recall this area.

 **o~O~o**

* * *

 **I know that there were some dead ends in the game...or at least, I think there were. I could be wrong. Oh, well. Doesn't matter. What does matter is that this story will probably be around 200 chapters long. (Not really all that much since each one is 100 words each.)**

 **Word Count: 100**


	95. Justification

**Okay, I've got another chapter up here for you guys. ^_^ I figured after all those other chapters I had posted I would wait a bit before I popped up another one. -giggles- Very evil of me, I know. Anyway, please do enjoy this.**

* * *

 **o~O~o**

I believe at this moment, I have every damn right to be thoroughly pissed off! I mean, come on! There just had to be a part of the sewers here that I knew nothing about.

This is just one problem I have with some games…they leave out some important fucking details. Really, I outta just skewer the game developers for doing this shit. It's real damn annoying.

"You've gotta be kidding me," I snarl as I turn around and almost jump ten feet in the air. Yeah, a body had floated right behind, literally scaring the shit out of me.

 **o~O~o**

* * *

 **Hm, yes, that would scare me too. So I can understand Kelsey's fright at this point. LOL. Hm, I wonder if she'll get out of this sewer system any time soon? Yes, that is the question.**


	96. Gamble

**Yes, I'm back. Finally. The serves had been down and I was also working on some other updates. Not to mention getting sick. AGAIN! I swear, this whole illness nonsense is starting to get on my nerves. Even more than it already had been. Anyway, I'm feeling a lot better.**

 **o~O~o**

I'm on record to say that whomever put this body here gambled on very little. It's not even infected. Kind of weird to see an uninfected…holy shit! I've stumbled upon a murder here in the middle of a bloody zombie virus outbreak!

Great, get sucked into a video game…discover a murder. Lovely.

Oh, wait, there's a bite mark. That's fresh, but the corpse is not. Oh, now I see, it's from a rat. Fantastic. Wonder how it got down here.

The body.

Not the rat.

I am aware of how the rat got here.

"Shit, I'm getting a helluva headache."

 **o~O~o**

 **Yeah, I know how that is. I've got one myself from all of these projects I'm working on. Very headache inducing.**


	97. Rolling right along

**A/N: I'm still here guys. I haven't gone anywhere. I'm not planning on leaving any time soon either. So in keeping with that statement, I am giving you guys another chapter. I am hoping that this will help make up for not posting for awhile. At least, a little.**

 **Word Count: 100**

 **o~O~o**

"I need to get out of here," I mumble, trying very hard to not panic or get pissed off. I mean seriously, this whole bloody situation was just getting on my nerves.

Sigh.

I'm starting to sound like my big sister.

And I'm not sure exactly if that's a good thing or not.

Then again, considering whom my big sister is, I highly doubt that that is a good thing. She's got a worse temper than I have and that's honestly saying something. Or maybe not since I normally don't lose mine.

"Okay, think, where is the exit?"

Good question.

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: Yay, I'm almost to a hundred chapters. Sweet. I am thrilled about that. I am also very happy that people are still reading this story. So I thank everyone who has been viewing, reviewing, favoriting or even following this ditty of mine. It means a whole lot to me.**


	98. Ladders Are Horrible

**A/N: I am so sorry for the lack of updates again. I hadn't meant for this to happen, but well, shit happens. I did manage to remember that I had something to post for this story so here you all are. Do please enjoy. ^^**

 **o~O~o**

Oh, yay, lookie there, a ladder!

Sweet bliss!

I think I finally manged to find a way out of this underground horror-filled playground. Or at least, I hope that I have because I do not like it down here. It's rather dreary. And smelly, let's not forget that.

Gods, it'll be so good to get out of here…the hell is that?!

Yeah, it'll be good if I can manage to get up this damn thing without falling. Which, I've done several times now since something keeps knocking me off. I'm not sure what, but it's starting to piss me off.

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: I'm going to hopefully have a few more updates ready for all of you here in a couple days for this story.**


	99. Roaches are annoying

**A/N: I know that I haven't posted anything on this story in a while. Well, that's not true, I did post on this story on 10/8/2016, but that was then and this is now. I did try to keep up but there was a lot going on so I had strayed from this story for a bit. I'm back now. Not sure for how long, but I am. It might be a couple days till I update again. I do promise to have a chapter out before the end of the week though.**

 **o~O~o**

Fucking roaches! That's what's knocking me off that damned ladder?! Oh, oh, yes I am pissed off. I wanna get out of this place if no one minds and getting knocked of it is not going to get me out of here.

Scowling I thought of a million things to do once I got out of here. Killing those fuckers were at the top of the list.

Yes, I am holding a vindication against a bug. Leave me alone! The blasted things are annoying. By nature, I don't like things that annoy me. Not really. Let's leave it at that.

 **o~O~o**

 **Yes, they are annoying. I hate roaches. Nasty little insects. Yes, I am being a…I have no idea what, but yeah. Let's leave it at that. LOL. Anyway, let me know what you all think of my ditty and please stay tuned for the next chapter. Er, drabble. LOL**


	100. Out of one, Into another

**A/N: I know, I know that I am way later than I had promised as it's now Monday. But shit happens, mostly to me so don't worry about it. Okay, I didn't get this snippet up in time mainly because of technical issues with my computer – that are now resolved – so it shouldn't be causing me anymore problems for a while. Anyway, we've finally got this far and Kelsey is still in the damned sewers. Don't worry, she'll be leaving them soon.**

 **o~O~o**

Finally!

After about five minutes of arguing with a bunch of damned roaches, I managed to get up the blasted ladder. Yes, I call that a success!

That is until I got to the other side of the platform I had ended up on. Yeah, this could be a problem. A rather major one now that I think of it.

Very, very annoying.

It'll be a miracle if I don't decide to throw a fucking fit about landing in this situation.

Urgh!

I can just feel my temper shortening.

"How in the hell am I getting out of this mess?!"

 **o~O~o**

 **-Grins- Yes, we've made it to chapter 100! A miracle I must say, but it's not hard to do when it comes to drabbles. And this story won't be done anytime soon so get ready for a rather lengthy read of shortness – if that makes any sense. Please drop me a review because those things just make me smile and let me know that people are actually enjoying this story. ^^**


	101. Turnabout is Fair Play

**A/N: I know that updates have been irregular and yes that is entirely my fault. I'm not even going to deny that fact. As we speak I am going back over to edit one of my stories – majorly – and that will unfortunately take up more of my time. Not that I'm complaining since I had something pointed out to me that I need to fix – desperately. So between that and several other projects my other stories will probably be put on hold. Except for this one – I do plan on continuing with this one whilst I work on editing a previous story.**

 **Okay, I think I can cut that rather long author's note and get you all to the next piece. ^^ Please enjoy for those of you who like this ditty of mine.**

 **I OWN VERY LITTLE!**

 **o~O~o**

Oh, honestly, when I find out whoever in the hell came up with this fucking idea for the sewer system they are sooooo gonna get a beat down. I mean, I am all for tricky little labyrinths and such, but this is just down right nasty! Quite irritating.

Really, when I find the person they are gonna learn what it means to tick me off. I'm normally not a violent person – may make an exception in this case.

Sigh.

Welp, this may be the time to let out the other side. Time for the dark side to play this time.

 **o~O~o**

 **Ah, yes, just when we think that she's out of those forsaken sewers then this happens. And yes, the dark side. Should be interesting where I decide to take this.**


	102. Fun and Games

**ATTENTION: Guys I'm probably not going to be updating for awhile. A big thing happened in my home town tonight 11/16/2016 – a horrible tragedy as a matter of fact. Explosions are no joking matter. So, until things here in my town get settled down a bit I won't be updating…like I said. I'll try to work on my stories, but with everything that's happened on this night I'm not sure how much good that will do. So please forgive me for any delays on this or other stories. I just thought that people should be know.**

 **o~O~o**

Running this form should've been difficult in a place like this, but matter of fact, it wasn't since I wasn't the size of an average wolf. That was all well and good, but lord am I gonna have to have a bath after this because just yuck!

Yeah, not the best idea that I've ever had.

However, I refuse to complain. Why should I when I can fight those spiders and such so much easier in this form? It's rather fun.

Kinda like a game.

And I do enjoy playing games. So let the games begin! Should be great fun.

 **o~O~o**

 **If you've read the above, then good on you. Excuse me.**


	103. Finally

**A/N: Okay, I've finally got another chapter all ready for you guys. Sorry it took so long. I'm in the process of doing some major editing for my Twilight story – Darkest Bite. So updates on other stories is taking some time. I'm also going to be editing a bit on my Walking Dead story (because even in that one there are a lot of holes that I need to fill in a bit.) Anyway, please enjoy this bit. More coming soon. I promise!**

 **o~O~o**

Finally! I found the damned exit!

Well, isn't that fantastic. Where the hell was this damn door when I had last looked. Oh, no, it's not a door, a ladder. Okay, so I am idiot.

Just so happy that I won't be trapped in these damned sewers anymore. Hell, I think I am a little drunk on the happiness that's flowing within me. May be why my mind is just being stupid in confusing a door with a ladder. Not sure how that works anyway.

Climbing up, I grinned widely.

"About damn time!" I declare, popping up into the street.

 **o~O~o**

 **Yes, she's made it back to the surface, now let's find out exactly what kind of hell is going on up there. Oh and before I forget since I didn't mention it before in this bit, she's back in human form. I know, I skipped that entirely…well, because I can quite frankly, so don't go blasting at me about how I failed to do mention that.**


	104. Not Fair!

**A/N: Yes, I am still here! I am working on this story and working on editing Darkest Bite. Yeah, there's a lot of work involved with getting that story fixed up. Anyway, just figured I'd let people know what's been going on for the last few days or since I last updated this particular story.**

 **Anyway, I'm not entirely sure just how long this story is going to be. It might be about 200 or maybe even 300 chapters long. I haven't quite decided upon it yet. Anyway, I am going to be working on the next few chapter updates for this story and some of my other ones so stay tuned for tomorrow as I promise to have other stories updated. ^^**

 **o~O~o**

I hadn't been back to the surface for ten minutes I immediately wanted to start crying. It just wasn't fair. I hadn't expected to be ambushed by a bunch of dead people and that's a stupid assumption on my part.

I literally wanted to have a mental break down right in the middle of the street as I found myself surrounded on all sides. Yeah, these guys don't seem to care that I've got shit to do!

That's fine since I don't care that they want to eat me.

Yeah, that didn't sound at all right.

"This is so unfair!"

 **o~O~o**

 **Yup, yup it is. What? You all thought that I'd give her a break or something? Keep dreaming. I'm not about to give this poor girl any kind of relaxation. Not yet anyway.**


	105. Small Break

**Okay, A.J I decided to give her a break. There, I'm not so evil…but then again, I'm not sure just how long it'll be. -Grins widely- I hope you're happy.**

 **Anyway, I did promise to have some updates out and as you can see I haven't broken it. I do plan on keeping as many promises as I can or am able. This almost didn't happen since I'm so sick right now, but I managed to dredge up the energy to do this.**

 **o~O~o**

Landing on the second floor balcony of one of the buildings with a _thump_ , I just stared up at the night sky with watery eyes. No, I wasn't really upset, well, I am, but the reason for these tears was because the area was so damn smokey!

Why was it?

Buildings were on fire, that's why.

Yes, as if that's going to stop a virus like this. No, it would only make things so much worse as it appeared that fire did very little in stopping these undead bastards.

Lying there silently, I decide quickly to enjoy this rare break.

 **o~O~o**

 **Yes, enjoy the break, my child for it will not last. -Cackles darkly-**


	106. Just Kidding

**A/N: Today is what I'd like to call 'catch up' day. At least before I go to work. Anyway, please don't kill me for what I am about to do. I just feel the need to be extremely horrid to my own OC. Okay, well, I think that's all I wanted to – OH! Right, I almost forgot for anyone who knows what I am talking about, I plan on rewriting my Sailor Moon series entitled "For the" (Yeah, very original). Anyway, I wanted to just get that out there…in the wrong place, but whatever.**

 **Please enjoy! If not, then why are you here?! O_O**

 **o~O~o**

Just, just shoot me now and get it over with!

What had I done to deserve this?! Sheesh, when I had played the game things were not this complicated. I should've realized that being sucked in it'd be a completely different kind of experience.

Like having a bunch of zombies suddenly mutate.

Yeah, the fuck it up with that!

I whimpered. "You can't just cut me some slack, can you?"

Another one mutated and lunged at me. I managed to dodge it, but the ground and I seemed to meet again.

"I was afraid of that," I sighed somewhat sadly.

 **o~O~o**

 **Yeah, I just did that. I threw in a monkey wrench! I realize that I am not giving that girl a break and I know that I should, but I am pure evil. In this case anyway.**

 **-cackles and runs-**


	107. Fed Up

**Yeah, I know I had promised a lot of updates a few days ago, guess what? The net decided to be stupid and not let me update for this story. It did for others, but this one? Nope. Not entirely sure why, but that's in the past so I can now. Anyway, I won't ramble on except to say that the plan is to get a few chapters out between today AND tomorrow for this story at any rate. Consider it a Christmas gift. ^^**

 **Anyway, continue on ahead for the mayhem.**

 **o~O~o**

Jesus, this is some serious bullshit!

I snarl, "Would you just die already?!" as another Crimson Head pops back up after I had already shot it in the head. Three times!

My sister would be having a field day with this place. But I am going to wind up with a serious mental condition at the rate at which this is going. I think I already have one.

"FUCK!" I scream as an explosion sounded, bring me a lot more little friends than I wanted or needed.

"I am getting real fed up with you bastards," I bit out darkly.

 **o~O~o**

 **-hums- -giggles- Oh, I wonder what she'll do now that she's getting pissed? After all, Kelsey does have a rather soft heart…trust me, she does and usually takes a lot to piss her off. So now that that's happening (took only this long) it should be fun writing her next reactions.**

 **Oh and don't kill me A.J! -runs and hides under the bed-**


	108. Popping Heads

**A/N: I know that nothing here may make much sense, but since EVERY chapter is 100 words each, it's going to happen that way. If THAT makes any damn sense.**

 **Okay, that's all I've got say at the moment. Please enjoy.**

 **o~O~o**

After a few more showed up, I refused to use the gun. Instead, I found other objects to use as weapons or I used my bare hands. Hell, there was no one with me so I could do as much damage as I wanted without worrying about freaking anyone out.

I crushed heads, practically popping them with my hands, not caring about the carnage that I was causing. The darker part of my being relished in the bloodshed, the destruction.

I should've been terrified, yet I wasn't.

I had been like this several times before…I popped another head.

"The past…"

 **o~O~o**

 **Hum, wonder what'll contain in the next one? Ah, maybe a glimpse of her past. Oh, don't worry, Leon and Claire will be popping back into the story. Then again, I may have someone else run into Kelsey. I have yet to decide. Should be interesting. ^^**


	109. Dark Past

**I have no excuses as to why this has taken me forever, so I won't bother making any. Now let us get on with what we need to do. Hope you all enjoy this bit, it's not very revealing, but things do take time.**

 **Oh and I wanted to say that as I focus on rewriting my Twilight fic that I will also be now focusing more and more attention onto this one. Mainly because a lot of my other previous stories have been taken cared of. Okay, enough of my blabbering and lets get this show on the road.**

 **o~O~o**

I froze there in the street, staring mindlessly at the sky illuminated in flames as I thought about my life before…it was scary.

Way too scary.

I know that I had gone through something like this several times in the past, but I had always been along side my big sister.

But here…I was alone.

I had been alone before but that was because we'd gotten separated, not because I had been sucked into a game.

I shuddered, feeling the darkness clawing at my mind reminding me further. One of these days I'll be able to get back to myself.

 **o~O~o**

 **There ya go. I did reveal a bit about Kelsey that I doubt anyone would've caught onto. ^^ But not much. Anyway, in my opinion I think that things are going pretty well. Don't worry though, she'll be reunited with the others. I'm not going to keep her by herself for too long.**


	110. Dogs of War

**A/N: I'm wanting to play catch-up, so be prepared to have several chapters pop up! I'm hoping that with as many as I plan on putting out there that it makes up for all the lack of updates that I had been making on this story.**

 **Side Note: there is no side note. HAHAHAHAHA!**

 **o~O~o**

 _This again?!_ I thought with a mental whine. _Really talk about bad timing._

I shook my head, cracking my knuckles and prepared to break a few new necks. Only when I heard the howling did I realize that it wasn't going to be as easy as I had originally thought. Those howls didn't sound the least bit like the ones I was used to hearing in this world.

"You've gotta be kidding," I whispered softly, shifting a bit to jump.

The howls were closer, deeper and literally had my instincts roaring to get away.

It was like Hell itself unleashed.

 **o~O~o**

 **Well, technically, girl, Hell was already unleashed, but it's pretty easy to see how she'd go around thinking that from what's happening now that even more of it has been brought forth.**

 **Okay, it's easy for me to know that even more has been brought out since I am the one who's writing this story. -Giggles-**


	111. Howling Calls

**I know, I know, I haven't updated in a bit like I promised that I would, but life is just going crazy right now. I'm not going to go into detail, but yeah, shit's been nuts and I lost a bit of drive to write. I'm not gonna lie about that. However, I won't just up and leave these things unfinished. I promise to get this stuff done and I will. It may take longer than it should since I'm in the process of doing this and rewriting some of my other longer stories.**

 **Don't worry lovelies I am going to still be working on this. I'm just trying to come up with a decent schedule on when to update it so that way you guys won't be left hanging.**

 **Okay, now that that is out of the way, let us get onto the drabble.**

 **o~O~o**

I felt myself wanting to just fall down on the ground and whine pitifully because honestly I just wanted a break. Even a small one would be nice. Sure I had one earlier, but c'mon I had wound up running in the damned sewers for Lord knows how long! I think I deserve at least that much.

Unfortunately, it seems that I am the only one of that opinion.

A howl in the distance.

"For the love of?!" I hissed. "I hear you, okay? Shut the hell up! Stop with the howling and get over here. For crying out loud."

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: Yes, I know that last bit was a little WTF, but hey, the girl is just getting annoyed now. And I would be too if I were in her position.**

 **Oh and if you guys wanna give me prompts or anything for future chapters that'd be great, just PM me here on the site and I will take a look. ^^**


	112. Test

**I know what I had said in the other two chapters (vaguely anyway) and right now I am in the mood to write, create and have fun with what I do. So this should be a good day. Anyway, that's enough of my rambling. Onto the mini.**

 **AGAIN: I feel the need to do this again. I don't own anything except for the OC's and the plot of this story. Everything else belongs to CAPCOM.**

 **o~O~o**

Running in the opposite direction of the carnage that had happened not to long ago, I seriously contemplated whether or not this was a test on my sanity. If that were the case…I'm not sure if I had passed it or not.

 _Probably not,_ I mentally sigh. _I need to find the others. Or maybe even the exit out of this town. Then I can get the other survivors out of here too._

Most would say that I a being bit stupid. I don't think it's dumb to try to find a way out of a nightmare such as this.

 **o~O~o**

 **-laughs- I almost forgot that this was supposed to only be 100 words, so I had to cut some stuff off after the last sentence. Wow.**


	113. Clover

**A/N: Originally I had wanted to post something on St. Patrick's Day, but that didn't happen. So I decided to get it out now. Better late than never. Hope you all enjoyed this little ditty and I'll see you all soon.**

 **Bye now.**

 **o~O~o**

Okay, that's just weird…odd bit of comedy this.

What the hell was a four leaf clover doing here, in the middle of a zombie infested city? I'm not sure if this is good or bad. But they do say that four leaf clovers do give good luck so maybe I should pocket this one.

Yeah, I think I'll do that. Ya never know it might come in handy, besides I could use all the luck that I can get.

What? I believe in such things.

I am part Irish okay, lay off me already!

"Luck of the Irish," I chirp.

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: Far from dead my dears, so I just wanted to make sure that all of you knew. As can be seen since I posted a bloody chapter. Anyway, I know that I haven't been seen much on this site, but work and writer's block is a real pain in the ass. So, I am writing a little each day till I can get back into the swing of things – which I'm not even sure when that'll be.**


	114. Birds

**Yes, yes, yes, I know. I know. It's been so long since I have last visited this story. I am terribly cruel to do that I realize, but here I am at last. I have another chapter for all of you. I probably have lost a few readers, but I can't help that. I do have a life out of this site and it does get in the way an awful damn lot. Anyway, I should have another chapter for you guys either today or early tomorrow. Might be today. LOL**

 **o~O~o**

After finding the clover things did get a little better, but not by much. I mean after a few minutes I found myself having to run away from birds. Fucking birds! Honestly, this virus was just one big pain in the ass.

"How did the virus get into birds?" I mutter darkly, then shake my head. "Now I remember."

Seriously, how fair was this piece of bullshit?!

I am now running from a murder*. Peachy. Just damn peachy.

"I outta just clip your wings," I hissed, ducking down as another crow tried pecking at my face.

"You're damn annoying crows."

 **o~O~o**

 *** Murder is name given to a flock of crows. Just in case you all didn't know that. I thought that would be rather educational to someone who doesn't know that. And yes, I am explaining this because I know that if I don't someone will get confused – much as I enjoy doing that, I didn't want to do that this time.**


	115. Flight Over Fight

**I AM SO SORRY GUYS!**

 **I would've had this chapter out a lot sooner, but some time after I had posted that last chapter my internet decided to be stupid and not let me do it again. Yeah, delightful isn't it. So yeah, I've gotten back to this finally. Anyway, please stayed tuned and with a little luck I will have another chapter out for you people.**

 **o~O~o**

I hauled ass out of the street after more crows showed up. There were way too damn many and honestly, I was not at all thrilled with the idea of even using a gun on them. Mostly because I didn't want to draw more attention than necessary.

I needed to find the others and fast.

Also because in some ways I don't like being alone and I know that I will feel a lot better once I find either Leon or Claire.

I ducked around another corner as I heard wings.

I had chosen flight over fight. For good reason.

 **o~O~o**

 **There we go. Another chapter done. I am hoping to keep updating on this story. I know I have so many other stories to update, but I decided once again to focus on this one. Hopefully I'll be able to do that – because I do have ADD and it is a pain in the ass.**

 **Word Count: 100**


	116. Wrong Turn

**-Chuckles- Yay! Another update and it didn't take a long ass time to get out this time. That is something wonderful. Now I am gonna go work on another chapter(s) and perhaps have a few more out by the end of the day. That'll be something.**

 **o~O~o**

"I am seriously screwed," I hissed, looking down the alley that I had dived into. "Why me?"

A few Crimson Heads were right down this alley, feasting on what I believed to be about three unfortunate souls who took a wrong turn. Like me. Hell, I do not plan on being ANYTHINGS dinner. I've got things to do.

One of them is surviving.

I began to carefully, silently backing up. Maybe I can get out of here without too much trouble.

 _Crack!_

Oh, hell.

"Oops," I chuckle weakly as the Crimson heads look up. "Shit. I hate wrong turns. Fuck."

 **o~O~o**

 **Yeah, I do enjoy putting my OC in a lot of hellish situations. I am so damn evil and cruel. -Giggles insanely-**

 **Word Count: 100**


	117. Shred It

**Hello again. See, not that long of a wait? I am managing to give you guys some stuff to read. ^_^ Yes, be happy. Oh and I am planning on making another drabble fic after this one is done. I think I may have said that before…but I figured I'd throw it in again whilst I was thinking about it. Okay, enough of my blabbing and let's get on with it.**

 **o~O~o**

This is not what I wanted to have happen when I backed up. Yeah, I had run right into a wall. Not fond of that whatsoever! I wound up almost shredding my shirt in the process of dodging. Really, if my brothers hadn't trained me to be able to take care of myself, I'd've been dead by now. More times than I really would care to count.

I honestly felt like freaking out as I again dodged several claws that were trying desperately trying to get at me.

"Why can't you guys just drop dead? Or shred each other?! Gods!"

 **o~O~o**

 **Hm…I am still putting her in very annoying situations. Can't blame me for it. I do enjoy messing with the characters a bit. Oh, don't worry, she'll meet up with one of the others real soon and then…more horror to pop up. -Cackles-**

 **Word Count: 100**


	118. Roof

**YAY! Another chapter out. Please, sing me praises folks because it does get hard to write sometimes. Yes, even when it comes to this drabble. Oh, don't worry about the storyline or plot (if there is one) I'll be working on it.**

 **o~O~o**

Roof tops!

Why the hell had I not thought of this sooner?! Oh, right, because I was too busy running through the streets like some clueless moron. All the training I've had and I forgot about this. My sister would be so disappointed in me.

Or she'd laugh.

Probably the latter.

Lord knows she takes great pleasure in watching me act stupid.

Sigh.

I miss her. I really, really do.

Maybe after all of this over I can…

"Shit!" I yell, hitting the other roof top harder than expected. "That was not my best jump."

Looks easy in video games.

 **o~O~o**

 **Yeah, it does look easy in games – although as a kid I didn't have too much trouble – and not to worry, she'll be reunited with the other two soon. Might take a few chapters, but she will. Maybe. If I don't feel like being a completely evil witch. Haha!**


	119. Reunited 2

**Well, I have returned everyone and with a chapter. Yay. It's been a bit since I last updated and that is entirely my fault of course. -Sigh- Real life can easily get in the way, can't it? Anyway, that is enough from me. ENJOY!**

 **o~O~o**

I almost fell at one point. Slipped actually. Wasn't at all fun. Couldn't help but laugh though as in some ways it was highly amusing – even more so when I heard a gasp and looking down as I stood on the roof of the building I landed on with a grin.

After several more minutes, I managed to navigate my way down the side of the building into a – strangely – empty alley.

"Hi Claire," I grin sheepishly, knowing questions were about to be fired.

Said woman shakes her head. "How'd you get up there?"

I blink, giggling. "That's your question?"

 **o~O~o**

 **See, I told you that I'd reunite her with someone. Although I did say I wasn't sure which one she'd find. And in this case, my mind decided that she would be back with Claire first. -Giggles- the girls are going to get some time on the screen. And then, we'll join them with another character. -Cackles-**


	120. Don't Answer That

**See, I ain't dead! Just working way too much…yeah, but other than that, here ya go folks.**

 **o~O~o**

She just stared at me confused for a moment. "What did you want me to ask?"

Good question. I shrug. "No idea, but that wasn't what I was expecting. And to answer it, I climbed, obviously."

Claire stared at me flatly. "I sort of guessed that, but why were you up there?"

Now that's better. I shrug. "Looked to be a bit safer of a route than the ground," I carefully reply.

She raised a brow. "And jumping rooftops?"

I bit my lip. "Um…"

Yeah, how to answer that one. The truth is not always wise.

 _Better not to answer._

 **o~O~o**

 **Yes, Kelsey it sometimes is best not to answer. Oh and before I forget I do have a new story in the works. However, it won't be posted for quite some time as I plan to have it COMPLETELY typed out before hand.**


	121. Chapter 121

**Hello my lovelies, I am here again with another update for all of you. I know that I haven't been updating a whole lot but I will not make an excuses for that. I kind of have lost a lot of my motivation to write and all that jazz. So hopefully, after this I will be able to get some stuff out for all of you on the other stories.**

 **o~O~o**

We had to get out of the alley after that because for crying out loud a whole horde of zombies decided to just come right up into the area. Needless to say, Claire and I were under the agreement to get the hell out of Dodge.

Honestly, I knew this girl was fit, but damn, I had never seen a normal human hurdling over undead as fast as Claire had. Color me impressed.

"Well, that was fun," I breathed, after catching my breath.

Claire grinned. "Yeah, except for the whole horde part."

I blink. "Well, it was good exercise."

"Yeah."

 **o~O~o**

 **Aaand…we're done with that chapter. Okay, I've got a lot more coming up, sort of a way to make up for all the time that I had missed in updating.**


End file.
